


Commanders and scouts

by VTethras



Series: Short stories [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Humor, Inquisition Agents (Dragon Age), M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTethras/pseuds/VTethras
Summary: We all ship this. We all do.





	

One stormy night, the Commander did his paper work as usual, some report about red Templars spotted in the Hinterlands. The Commander was dressed in his finest armor with high quality fur covering his shoulders. It made him feel powerful, and also kind of sexy. Which he would never admit to anyone but himself while looking at himself in the mirror. Which happened too often than he would admit. One would think that a man like the Commander would not have the time to do other things than command battles and make strategies, but he found a lot of free time to style his hair. He did not have time for this when serving as Knight-Captain in Kirkwall however. His hair was greasy, curly and completely un brushed. Maker knows how it would look like if he did not own a pair of scissors.  
Commander Cullen was sitting and waiting for that scout to bring him the Spymaster’s latest report which he asked about hours ago—where was he? He should have been here already. It grew quite tiresome. After some time of thought, he put his quill on the desk next to the report and walked to the door. In the hall stood a scout with a bunch of papers in his hands.  
“C-commander!” The scout stuttered while reaching out the papers to him.  
“Maker’s breath, I’ve been waiting for this forever! Where have you been?!”  
How could the scout, which name was Jim tell the Commander he was standing outside the door all the time preparing what to say to him? His legs felt like jelly, his body was shaking and his teeth started to chatter. Ever since he first saw the Commander something happened—he felt this weird feeling in his chest. Jim had never felt like this before. It started out with his heart beating faster every time Jim saw a glance of the Commander in the war room. Of course he was never welcomed there, only the members of the inner circle. He has seen how some of the members look at the Commander. That one-eyed qunari… the man with the mustache and even the Inquisitor. They all look at him when the Commander do not notice. Cullen doesn’t seem to catch any of their interest, why should they? If Jim cannot have the Commander, why should they? It’s simple as that.  
“Well?!” Cullen repeated himself.  
“Uh- Sister Nightingale overslept and she—“  
“Nonsense! Why would the Spymaster oversleep?”  
“Uhh..” He did not have any good excuse. “Can I come in, ser?”  
Cullen scratched his neck. “Ugh, fine.”  
What was this? The Commander letting him into his quarters? This was either a beautiful reality or a horrible dream. Jim pinched himself. OK, a beautiful reality. How could this even happen? All these alone time he had imagining the Commander naked on a shining steed finally payed off. It was a beautiful fantasy actually, he was riding in his quarters, all naked with the sun shining behind him and doves were flying around him. Cullen says ‘come my love, it’s time to get married in Orlais’ and they ride away into the sunset.  
“Here is the report…. Ser. I did lie out there. She did not overslept. I am just late, or no, not late. I was-”  
“It doesn’t matter” Cullen responded when the scout started to stutter and gave Cullen the report with shaking hands, Cullen took it with such force that excited the scout.  
Jim cleared his throat; “your hair looks very nice today.”  
Oh my maker.  
Did that sound too flirty? Did he seem too obvious that he had a crush on the Commander? Shit.  
Cullen looked at the scout, surprised of the compliment “well, thank you. Is there anything else you wanted?”  
“There is something I want. I want you. I want you naked, oiled up, lying down on a rug made of fur in front of a fire place with a rose in your mouth, waiting for me to-“  
“What”  
Cullen’s jaw had dropped to the floor. The Commander had the look of a very damaged man, he could not just believe what he just heard. Oiled up.. naked… in front of.. WHAT? He would not mind now if he died of Lyrium addiction or something else now, because this was extremely embarrassing.  
“I know it’s so sudden, but I love you, Commander! You’re the most beautiful man I know… I- I should go, this is too embarrassing, I should leave you be—“ Jim was about to leave the room, but Cullen grabbed his hand.  
“No, stay for the night. I know you’ve been looking at me. You’ve been looking at me like no other person have been. I know lots of people want to get into my pants, especially that qunari, the tevinter, the Inquisitor and the entire population of Orlais… but you, my mysterious scout…. Is the only one who has captured my heart.” Cullen gently stroked Jim’s cheek, it was stubbly, exactly as his. “Tell me, mysterious scout, who are you?”  
Oh my maker, OH MY MAKER! Jim couldn’t believe this was happening!  
“My name is Jim, I’m from Val Royeux and I joined the Inquisition because I felt like I wanted to make a difference, my father is a noble’s man who own half of Orlais’ forest’s and my mother is a master of Wicked Grace of all her friends. My sister is a bard who works for the Divine.” Jim took of his hood, his bright blue eyes glistened and his chestnut colored hair was perfectly curly, looked like it was made by Andraste herself. He was beautiful. Cullen could not believe his eyes.  
Without thinking, Jim kissed the Commander, who without doubting kissed him back. They let their hands play with each other’s hair as their tongues found a perfect harmony. It was like the most perfect musical symphony played at Halamshiral, silky smooth as honey and fierce as a lion.  
Before they knew it, the Commander was laying on his back, his hair gel had almost vanished and his locks had glued to his forehead. His naked body was shining from the light of the moon and over him was the stud Jim. He had the most beautifully shaped body Cullen had ever seen. Those muscles- they looked more defined than all the soldier’s combined. The scout was very big too, it would take forces big as the whole Inquisition to enter Cullen. It took a bit of work, but he made it. The stamina this scout had, was amazing. They would probably break the desk after all the thrusting, but it was worth it. No desk in the world can replace this beautiful man named Jim.

**Author's Note:**

> We all ship this. We all do.


End file.
